legend_of_ling_tian_enfandomcom-20200213-history
Meng LiGe
Mister Meng, or Meng LiGe, was Wei ChengPing’s number one strategist. He was extremely shrewd, careful and full of ideas. He was Wei ChengPing’s capable assistant and most trusted aide! Meng LiGe was not just a famous strategist in the world but also a knowledgeable scholar A while later, Meng LiGe rushed over hastily. He was wearing a long scholarly robe with his black beard swaying gently in the wind. But, he was only a 40 plus year old middle aged scholar. Relationships Wei ChengPing His past few years had been spent giving advice to Wei ChengPing, helping him step by step to his current position now as well as the development of his potential. In Northern Wei, the Crown Prince Wei ChengPing could already cover the skies with his one hand! Right now, it was his plan to use this strength to slowly devour the surrounding cities, until he fulfilled his aim of ruling everything under the heavens! Now that Wei ChengPing had the court officials as well as the military under his roof, with as many strategists as there are clouds, and as many valiant generals as there is rain, Meng LiGe’s value had dropped considerably in the eyes of Wei ChengPing, almost like that of an insignificant ant! However, having been beside the crown prince and plotted many schemes with him, he inadvertently knew too many of the crown prince's secrets. As such, Wei ChengPing was already plotting to have him silenced even though he had not fully outlived his usefulness! However, Wei ChengPing was never aware that whatever Meng LiGe had planned and prepared for him was barely half of his accumulated knowledge! Meng LiGe actually had the greatest knowledge of trickery and tactics, army warfare and formations, logistics and supplies. His knowledge in those areas far outstripped anyone else by miles! This was Meng LiGe’s real ace in the hole, and also his strongest suit. But Wei ChengPing was blissfully unaware of all this, or maybe he refused to believe it. With his growing strength as well as absolute authority, he had long become drunk with power after his initial successes! If not for the huge stumbling block that was the Yu Family, Wei ChengPing would most likely have already blown the horns of war! But before that, Meng LiGe who was privy to too many of his secrets had to be silenced! Thus, handing the final task for Meng LiGe to come into contact with Yu BingYan was just for show, for whatever the outcome, he had to die! In actual fact, even if Wei ChengPing didn't take action, the fact that Meng LiGe was overseeing this assassination of Yu BingYan would cause the Yu Family to hunt him down! Thus, Meng LiGe could be considered to be already dead! While Meng LiGe might have an ocean of experience as well as deep plans and foresight, in the end he was just a frail scholar. To be stuck in this sort of danger, while he might have the intelligence to plan his escape, he didn't even have the strength to truss a chicken and was without support as well, so how could he escape from Wei ChengPing's surveillance? However, Ling Tian’s timely invite could be considered the best chance for Meng LiGe! As long as he was able to leave the sight of his watchmen, hiding in Ling Tian’s chambers, that would increase his chances of keeping his life by a whole ninety percent! Of course, if he were to come under Ling Tian’s wing, then it would be guaranteed that he would be able to survive! However, after going through this trial, Meng LiGe’s heart had long turned cold. The cruelest people in history were always the imperial families, without exception! Meng LiGe now fully understood the meaning of such a saying, and now he had developed the desire to live in seclusion for the rest of his life! This was the only hope left in him! Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Allies